someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
To the Next Inmate
My First Creepypasta To anyone reading this letter, If you are reading this letter, then you are someone who is pursuing the truth, as was I. For I was an investigator and worked on the case involving a ghost infested mansion that was won by the Mushroom Kingdom’s very own Luigi. Though I was put in this cell for getting close to the truth, little did my capturers know that the previous occupant of this cell kept a journal, apparently he was someone who witnessed the gruesome events first hand and will shed light on the truth. But I warn you, to continue now would be taking responsibility for this knowledge. So without further ado, Inmate 800-2’s (pronounced eight-zero-zero dash two) Journal. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Inmate 8-00-2, or that’s what I’m called now. I am currently on death row, but I find it funny, to put a ghost on death row, but none the less, this journal isn’t to chat about irony, so I’ll humor you by telling you how I was put into this situation. It started a few months ago, I was trapped by some strange contraption, by some old geezer, Professor E Gadd, as he was so glad to constantly boast about his name. As it turns out this damn machine I’m trapped in is called the Poltergust 3000, a vacuum meant to capture ghost and it seemed like it was the end for me but a malfunction during the cleanup forced me to stay in the vacuum undetected. At the time I didn’t know whether that was a gift or a curse. A few days have passed and I have managed to find a portal that allows me sight to the outside. It seems the Professor, is being disgustingly happy, but what he’s saying is disturbingly off. From what I can gather the professor said something about the brother has fallen for a trap, and he will have control of the two most powerful forces in the kingdom. At first I didn’t care, but soon I was going to be a part of the biggest conspiracy that the kingdom would never know. The day arrived when the Professor took the Poltergust 3000 out for a spin, from what I could tell it was day, and we were surrounded by grass, I guess in an attempt to ambush this “brother.” It was but quiet but after about thirty minutes I could hear a voice. “I’m sure the mansion is somewhere around here.” That voice, I’m sure I heard that voice before, but before I could remember who the owner of the voice was, the Professor made his move and with a loud thud. The person fell to the ground. As the professor dragged the body, familiar green fabric kept brushing against the portal constantly constricting my view, that was when the gears began to click. The owner of the voice was that blasphemes plumber brother Luigi, strange I haven’t heard much about Mario ever since he went on vacation, but oh well, at least one of those brothers were going to get what’s coming to him. I would soon regret thinking that shortly. As I witnessed the professor place the now unconscious plumber on a table and strap him down, a grin grew on my face. Though it wasn’t my king to do him in, I guess I can’t really complain. Sadly that smile disappeared real quick as the Professor place a helmet on top of Luigi and began to what I thought was electrocute him while showing him flashes of light and whispering things in his ear, this continued for hours. After hours of torture the Professor spoke. “Now rise.” And like an obedient dog, Luigi rose, though he was resilient as if he were trying to resist. “Now go to mansion and, clear some ghost.” Spoke the Professor as he seemed to put an eerie amount of emphasis on ghost, and with a slightly resistant movement, Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 3000 and what seemed like a handheld that would be obsolete by today means, then made his way to a mansion. The mansion seemed familiar but outside of the darkness of night it was quite lively with people, but as Luigi made his way to the mansion, he bust the door open and took aim with the Poltergust 3000. I thought that it was a prank of sorts for the vacuum was ghost suctioning tool, but instead the Poltergust 3000 shot fire out of the hose, though I couldn’t see the scene with my own eyes, the shriek of the people burning was enough to give me a mental image of what was happening. “Now, take care of the other ghost” The voice of the Professor came out of the handheld, why was he making Luigi kill the residence of this mansion and why was he calling them ghost, but before long it made all made sense. For a ghastly apparatus woefully floated passed my small window to the world. It appeared to be a dashing gentleman with a pipe along with what seemed to be a little child, maybe a few months old along with a woman who I guess was the child’s mother. As Luigi made his way through the mansion, I saw the ghost of an obese man, a dancing couple, a psychic and many more including a dog. Yet this wasn’t the worse of it, for what the professor said next lead to something I wish to never recall. “What you’ve done is quite superb, just like you brother. Well no matter, for a job well done, I have a gift for you in the basement.” As Luigi made his way to the basement, the sound of chains rattling could be heard. “Hello, is someone there?” Wait that voice, it couldn’t be. “Please, release me. What you’ve done is unforgivable but if you let me go, I won’t come after you, your family nor your boss, Elvin Gadd, I swear upon my honor as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.” Peach! What was she doing here? I could have sworn she was last seen in her castle, but by the sounds of it she had been in the basement for a while. But before I could fathom how such a thing was possible, Luigi stopped. “Luigi, thank goodness it’s you, please save me. Um Luigi, Luigi.” This is the one moment I didn’t want to hear and I’m glad I couldn’t see, for the Professor spoke two words, and those two words alone will hunt me until the day I no longer existence. “Have fun.” For at that moment I heard the princess’ voice shriek in terror, her scream echoing throughout the basement. “Please don’t. What are you doing? No, please stop, stop STOP! After that final protest the sounds of the chain moving violently and the sound of thrusting and muffled screams and the sound of muffled crying were all I could make out. After what I could surmise to be an hour and a half, the sound of panting could be heard along with what sounded like the sniffles. The next thing I heard was a chain and gagging sounds, followed by silence. “Now return to me with the body.” Spoke the Professor from the handheld and what Luigi obediently carried out. From what I figured Luigi threw the princess on his should for blonde hair kept continuously blinding my vision. As we made it back to the Professor, the lab was pitch black, not even a shred of light made it to the lab. BANG! A loud noise was heard from behind Luigi as his body collapsed to the ground. “Now, onto the next phase.” Afterwards things got sketchy, from what I remember before being painfully ejected from that contraption are robotic versions of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Yoshi, and Toad, along with some plot to overtake Mushroom Kingdom. Well not that it matters, if anyone is reading this, I’m already ectoplasm and if you’re reading this then chances are you’re locked in this prison as well. I just thought that to pass away the time you can learn a truth through unfiltered eyes. BOO number 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ As I finished reading the journal, a lot of things started to fit, shining a new light on paths I thought dead. Why Mario and Peach constantly invite Bowser to parties, tennis matches, and go-cart races, along with how Daisy despite being a princess, resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then there’s the fact that there has never been any word of Sarasaland being invaded or anything of the sort. But more importantly this explains the burning flesh and why Peach’s hair was in the mansion as well as Luigi’s DNA so to speak. This will also explain my imprisonment for getting to close to the truth. Yet all this knowledge is completely useless to me now, for I’m scheduled to be hung soon, chances are I’m already dead. Well, the least I can do is let you know my name, though I’m sure you’ve seen me a lot for I was once known as Toad, you know the small fellow who is always around Peach and always helping Mario and company on their adventures, yup that’s me. But I guess I need to give my full name so as to not get confused with any of the other Toads. To the next inmate to read this, Professor. Toad E. Gadd P.S. There is one more thing I came across in my investigation of the mansion. A note written in some cryptic manner, it could help pass the time, I have attached it to the bottom, have fun decoding it. We take no responsibility for anything that happened to the residence of this mansion, but we would like to thank you for all your work. Just as promised the next title will revolve around the younger brother going around with a vacuum suctioning ghost in a haunted mansion. The title will be called Luigi’s Mansion. Keep playing our games Nintendo Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story